On a second project, molecular sensors and switches are being developed based on molecular assembly and recognition principles. For example, a sensor for the important biological analyte Zn(II) has been developed that gives a unique chiroptical signal and that can, in addition to quantifying the concentration of Zn(II) present, can in the same measurement report the amount of any Cd(II) impurities that are present.